Charles Little Sky (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = Unnamed mother; Evan, Sylvia (younger siblings) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = The Hollow | Gender = Male | Height = 5'8" | Height2 = (5'11" in armor) | Weight = 165 lbs | Weight2 = (190 lbs in armor) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Director of A.R.M.O.R., Former explorer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Lost Mesa Indian Reservation, near Hartsdale, New Mexico | Creators = Danny Fingeroth; Rich Buckler | First = Avengers #304 | First2 = (First appearance) (as Portal) | HistoryText = Charles Little Sky was a member of the Kisani Nation. When a shaman identified Charles as having "special abilities," he ran away to New York City in fear. While working at Ellis Island as a caretaker, Puma tracked Charles down. The Avengers, Thor, Captain America, and Gilgamesh were at the center when Puma appeared, and in the ensuing battle, Charles reacted in fear by activating a portal. Through this portal came the U-Foes, who had been trapped in another dimensional plane. Eventually, Charles escaped through another portal. While in absence, Charles accumulated various weaponry, and wound up having to kill (in self-defense) Kistur, a Mahari alien wearing Darkhawk armor. When Charles reappeared at a museum where Chris Powell (Darkhawk) and his family were, he thought Darkhawk was a comrade of the dead Mahari. Portal's relationship with Darkhawk changed over the years. When Portal was kidnapped and brainwashed by the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, Darkhawk, Sleepwalker, and Spider-Man came to his aid. Later, when Darkhawk "2.0" fell ill, Portal took over DH's heroic responsibilities in New York. Later, he helped Darkhawk fight against the the reborn Kistur, now going by the name of Overhawk, and a Mahari of his fellow space-pirates. Director of A.R.M.O.R. Marvel Zombies Some time after, he become the leader of A.R.M.O.R., an organization tasked with keeping an eye on all extra-dimensional activities in the planet. When reports of strange occurrences in Man-Things swamp began to surface, the Initiative team responsible for Florida was called. Transporting himself and the rest of the team to the location, he discovers that the Nexus of All Realities came into sync with a wave universe infested with zombies, and they were then attacked by zombies, who zombified, most of the Command team. Portal then had to save himself and Jennifer Kale, from a zombified Siege. Little Sky decided to lead A.R.M.O.R.'s containment of the situation. He recruited Machine Man and Jocasta to retrieve a blood sample from the alternate Earth so that Morbius could create a vaccine against the zombie plague. He took the two synthetic beings there himself, pointing out that he wasn't only the director but also the designated driver. Unfortunately, the Morbius he was working with had been replaced by a zombie counterpart and caused an outbreak within A.R.M.O.R. central command, the Hollow. Little Sky fought along with Jocasta and Machine Man to contain the zombie outbreak, but at least one zombie managed to escape via the teleportation bay. He tasked Morbius to assemble the Midnight Sons and track and kill the remaining infected people down. She-Hulk When Lyra arrived on Earth-616 from her native alternate future, Little Sky and A.R.M.O.R. were on the job. Not only did he have to contend with the daughter of Thundra and the Hulk, but he also had the ever present problem of Norman Osborn and H.A.M.M.E.R. watching for him to make the slightest mistake. Since Osborn had come to power, Little Sky had to keep vigilant to stop Osborn from having A.R.M.O.R. go the way of S.H.I.E.L.D. Little Sky had a contingency plan to deal with someone like Lyra, and that contingency's name was She-Hulk. Unfortunately, it was the Dark Avengers who ended up apprehending Lyra, and she was held in Avengers Tower instead of the Hollow as Little Sky would have wanted. Wolverines After an apparently failed assassination attempt Charles tried to track down Mystique the alleged client to get answers. However given the people that Mystique was with Portal was quickly subdued. He was held on the Changeling for interrogation. Mystique bribed him with the Zhulong, the torch dragon, an artifact from Taipei that would allow him to go anywhere. With the artifact transferring energy from Siphon Charles was able to do just that. He created a multidimensional portal through the Nexus for Mystique and left her calling and terrified. | Powers = Teleportation Little sky can teleport through any dimensional plane. By opening up dimensional warps can teleport to other dimensions, alternate realities, or other locations in his own universe. | Abilities = Highly trained in combat gymnastics by tribal elders. Knowledge of alien technology. Expert in using various types of weaponry from his dimensional scavenging. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Protective armor fashioned from alien technology. | Transportation = Teleportation. | Weapons = Various; includes powerful energy rifle. | Notes = * Portal could not use Kistur's amulet after he killed him so he dumped the amulet in another dimension. Darkhawk would later retrieve the amulet as its decay threatened the destruction of the multiverse. Although some believe the teleportation abilities lie within his armor, he is in fact a mutant. Fraternity of Raptors retcon Much of Charles Little Sky's background as Portal may have been rendered apocryphal with the Fraternity of Raptors retcon. Chris Powell discovered that everything relating to the origin of his Darkhawk armor was false, and was a manifestation of his subconscious being unable to process the large amounts of information uploaded to his brain via the amulet's datasong. Darkhawk characters like Evilhawk, Overhawk, Ocsh, St. Johnny and Ned Dobbs may have never existed. Charles Little Sky debuted prior to Darkhawk, so he shouldn't be a manifestation of Chris's mind, but presumably his armor would be affected by the retcon somehow. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Raptor Armor Category:Teleporters Category:Gymnasts Category:Weapons Expert Category:Shooting Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown) Category:Interdimensional Travelers